A continuing goal in integrated circuitry design is to make ever denser, and therefore smaller, circuit devices. This results in thinner layers and smaller geometries. Further, new deposition techniques and materials are constantly being developed to enable circuit devices to be made smaller than the previous generations. Additionally, circuit designs sometimes fabricate the devices to be substantially horizontally oriented relative to the underlying substrate, and sometimes substantially vertically oriented.
One common circuitry device is a field effect transistor. Such includes a pair of conductive source/drain regions having a semiconductive channel region received therebetween. A conductive gate is received proximate the channel region, with a gate dielectric layer being received between the gate and the channel region. Application of a suitable voltage potential to the gate enables current to flow between the source/drain regions through the channel region, with the transistor being capable of essentially functioning as a switch. This invention was motivated with respect to issues associated with fabricating field effect transistors.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.